


Demigod Daycare

by Amurtinyburr12



Series: Demigod Preschool [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, demigod babies, demigod toddlers, poor Day Care lady, the seven demigods were really bad little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurtinyburr12/pseuds/Amurtinyburr12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Day Care lady can only handle so much. But when she signed up to watch little kids run around a room and shove food into their mouths, she was definatley not expecting the chaos that unfolds when the demigods go to daycare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demigod Daycare

"Calypso, you are not under a curse. Your just being a bit stalkerish please release Percy's arm," The Day Care lady gently tried to pry Calypso's arms off Percy Jackson. The small child had surprisingly powerful upper arm strength and didn't seem to ever want to let Percy go. "Calypso!" Day Care Lady cried in exasperation. It had been a long five minutes of trying to persuade her to leave the boy alone. 

Percy took no notice, or if he did that kid would be a great actor, and just happily wrenched his arm out of her vise like grip while making a break for the sink where he shouted: "WATER!" 

Day Care lady watched him go, shaking her head in panic then rushing to the corner of the room where she desperately grabbed the blonde toddler, Jason, from the power sockets he was toying with. "Yay! Electric!" He clapped his hands and proceeded to poke his finger into the socket. The Day Care Lady barely managed to snatch him up and lay him inside a crib, praying to any gods or God listening out there that he would stay still. Of course, he flew out when she turned her back. 

Day Care Lady wiped her forehead with exhaustion and checked her watch. Only forty minutes into the day, still many hours left. She looked down when she felt a hard yank on her neck. She looked down. Little Hazel stood with a fistful of her (fake) diamond necklace. "Hazel let go," DC commanded sweetly, she had a soft spot for this one. She was just so adorable.

"Mine." Hazel cried with glee then ripped the necklace right off and toddled away as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Wincing in pain, DC sagged a bit and snatched a mirror from Drew's hand who had been admiring herself every few seconds then switching to slam it on Piper's head. The other girl waved one arm at her tormentor and  Piper had been throwing chocolate- where had she gotten that???- in retaliation. Day Care Lady pushed them apart from each other before grabbing Drew and dropping her into a different cage. Crib. She'd meant crib, not cage.

"This boy is on fire!" A loud voice cried through the chaos. DC whirled around to see Leo Valdez flaming and steaming as he danced about crazily. She didn't have a fire extinguisher nearby...She grabbed the closest thing: Percy Jackson. She pointed him straight at Leo and squeezed the little boys stomach. An eruption of water spewed from his mouth (where else would it come from...oh we no not THERE) and Leo was doused. Flames went out and she sighed in relief. 

Day Care Lady was seriously considering leaving. This job required way to many 'sighs of relief'. 

Another sharp pain. This time a jab on her leg that made her stumble back. Day Care Lady put Percy down and observed at her newest tormentor-er child. Frankie. Frank. Whatever he went by. He had a plastic arrow in his hand and was poking her with it rapidly. "Frank, go practice poking that on the target." DC said through clenched teeth. She gave a tight smile that only stayed on her lips and not her eyes. He waddled away and bumped into Rachel who promptly fell to the floor on her step stool along with all her paints.

DC whisked out a few paper towels and dabbed at the red headed toddler before yelping again.Two robot dogs, both covered in paint were at her feet being controlled by a pleased Reyna. "Aurum and Argentum!" She squeaked and then controlled them back to her.

DC had enough. She pulled out her wallet to get enough money for a taxi and a replacement day care lady, only to realize her wallet was gone. "STOLLS!" She shouted, not bothering to hide her anger. She was  _furious_ and she wanted out.

Travis and Conner peeped out from behind a block tower and meekly handed her the wallet.

Annabeth screamed as well when the two boys laughed and pushed her block tower over, ruining her glorious tower perfection. She picked up her favorite owl stuffed animal and hit them each with it. 

There was a scream as the headstrong girl, Clarisse yelled "This is an act of war!" and charged Will who was playing doctor with his teddy bear. A vine intercepted her, a plant that probably belonged to Katie Gardner and Octavian, the creepy toddler had snatched Will's teddy bear, announcing that it was time for a sacrifice. Lacy and Mitch were doing facepaints, with permanent marker. Dakota and Gwen were having a chugging contest with some red liquid-where had they gotten that?

Day Care Lady was already halfway out the door, making a mad dash for the handle. She ran from the room just as all chaos ripped loose. Fire, floods, miniature lightning, chocolate flying, robot dogs yapping, paints sailing, blocks thrown, arrows a-flying, fake diamonds whirled through the air and a little girl clinging to whichever boy was closest. Nico stood in the corner playing mythomagic while Bianca watched the room explode, pulling her cap over her eyes so she didn't have to watch.


End file.
